english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Janice Kawaye
Hiromi Janice Kawaye (ヒロミ・カワエ, born January 29, 1970 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is a Japanese-American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ami Onuki in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Gi in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Julia Alcroft and Kiyoko Lee in All Grown Up!, Sara in Invader Zim and Yuzu Kurosaki on Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Julia Alcroft (ep15), Kiyoko Lee (ep15) *Bump in the Night (1994-1995) - The Little/Big Robot *Capitol Critters (1992) - Miko (ep5) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1996) - Gi *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, Cell Phone Voice (ep12), Circus Arts Student (ep14), Girl#2 (ep9), Jim (ep7), Miss Counter (ep10), Ms. Noir (ep13), Replacement Tamika (ep20), Student (ep2), Student (ep3), Student (ep4), Student (ep5), Student (ep6), Student (ep8), Student (ep18), Student (ep19), Student (ep21), Student (ep22) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2006) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee (ep31), Numbuh 92 (ep35), Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Kiko (ep10) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Ami Onuki, Tekirai, Amibot (ep4), Amius (ep31), Boy (ep20), Cat (ep14), Cheerleader (ep35), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Ami (ep37), Fan (ep28), Girl (ep20), Gummi Bear (ep3), Knight Ami (ep30), Li'l Ami (ep23), News Woman (ep12), Opera Lady (ep26), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Autographic ID (ep6), Bad Actress (ep20), Child (ep6), Sara *Megas XLR (2004) - Car Fan#1 (ep4), Dance Program Girl (ep4), Galaxa (ep14), Teenage Girl (ep4) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Apple (ep30), Baby (ep6), Baby (ep9), Baby (ep20), Baby Sheldon (ep25), Boy (ep27), Carol (ep28), Female Bully (ep3), Girl#1 (ep8), Girl#2 (ep17), Girl#2 (ep25), Girl#2 (ep33), Girl#3 (ep14), Girl#4 (ep6), Kid (ep26), Lady (ep2), Librarian (ep28), Tammy, XJ1 *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, TV News Reporter *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 83/Sonia, Numbuh 84/Lee *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Baby *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Elf#2, Singer *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Nya-Nya, Timoko *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Kam Chin, Kim Chin, Student Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Alice (ep8), Danas (ep5), Yati (ep6) *Bleach (2014) - Yuzu Kurosaki (ep366) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Melty, Pilots (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Shizuku (ep41) *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cocoa Yazawa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Yuzu Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Cute Store Clerk, Yuzu Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yuzu Kurosaki *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cocoa Yazawa Video Games 'Video Games' *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Shurelia *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Nao *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Alice *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Driselle *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Cosette Coalhearth Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (39) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:American Voice Actors